Amber
Amber (アンバー) was the former experiment of Professor Fray. She was suppose to be a weapon for mass destruction as Fray wanted to test whether or not he'd be able to destroy the universe, but she escaped with the help of Nathan Arrow. History Amber never had a family or anything, for she was an experiment; made out of porcelain - she could be called an android. Fray, with the advanced technology had access to, created this AI as a mass weapon of destruction. His main goal was to see if something so powerful could destroy the universe. After years of working, she was finally ready to be tested. When Amber awoke, it was approximately only 10 years after he started to work on her. She was a prototype back then. She proved to be worthy with her intelligence. "EX-02" was a success and Fray gave her the name "AMBER." He wrote her name in permanent marker on her wrist. As the years went by, Amber continued to absorb information and trained hard. There was one thing Fray wasn't able to do, however. He wasn't able to install emotions into her. Because of this, she never showed affection, happiness, sadness, anger, or any other emotion. Fray continued to use her for tests that he wasn't able to do himself; for instance, he was able to send her to the outside universe. This is where she met Mii ???/Kuriko and some other friends. When she came back, Fray ordered to get her involved with Snare (Chase). The two instantly became enemies and in result, Snare killed her and removed her right eye. Since then, Amber has been using an eyepatch to cover up the wound to prevent others from fearing her. Every once in a while Amber would attempt to escape from Fray's authority, but was always caught. When Fray heard about the dragon demon Madoka Kurosaki, he instantly became interested. He sent Amber to go fetch her so Fray could run tests and possibly kill her in the process. Amber followed his commands. After meeting everyone, she felt like she should command herself and attempted to escape for the final time. Fray has been tracing her every step and following her, even sending Lord Stein after her, just to get his advanced experiment back. After running and running, Amber was finally successful and escaped - but still had to be on her guard. There was a secret, however. She couldn't find her place. Since she freed herself from Fray, she felt as if she had no position. Just when she was going to commit suicide by slicing her neck, she was stopped by Nathan Arrow. Eventually she was talked back into living, but stated how there's no purpose in living when she contributes nothing. Amber becomes determined to find her place with the help of Nathan. Since then, the two always stuck together and eventually fell for one another. During all that they met Noir Maganti, who helped Amber become human. Even when she is human, she finds it difficult to use her emotions. Personality Amber is cold hearted, emotionless and plain. She rarily smiles or shows any kind of emotion and would rather read advanced books than getting involved with a problem. However, she has shown concern in some cases and is willing to help those with potential. For example, she becomes Icarus Michael Hullian's teacher and helps him train. Just because she doesn't show any emotions, doesn't mean she doesn't have them. It is a known fact that she shows the most emotion to Nathan, and she even smiles around him. She is also fond if vanilla ice cream and, though she remains expressionless, the aura around her can be sensed and described as "light" and "happy" when she is near it. She can also be depressing, especially when someone calls her "short", "flat", or something along those terms. Appearance Amber has short orange hair with a small red bow to distinguish the fact that she is a girl. In the spring/summer she wears a black one piece with a red capelet, deattached sleeves, black fingerless gloves and black boots. Amber also has a "devil" tail that was used to power her up during experiments when she was an android. In the fall/winter she wears a brown jacket with fur and black shorts. She wears black fingerless gloves and black boots. Amber always wears an eyepatch around her right eye. Relationships Fray Amber and Fray are not on good terms. Amber sees him as a greedy and selfish man who only cares about technology. They can also be considered enemies because Fray is targeting Amber so he can bring her back to the lab and make things how it use to be. Amber is fast, however, and is able to escape quickly. They can be compared to a coyote and a rabbit. Lord Amber doesn't like Lord Stein. She is one of the few people who knows about his true self, but that doesn't change the fact that she thinks he is annoying and stupid. Even though Lord helped create her, Amber still does not respect him and probably never will. Nathan Nathan is the only one that Amber can truly trust and show her emotions to. Nathan stopped her from doing suicide when they first met. Though Amber was confused about why he stopped her from doing so, she eventually let it go. They can always be seen together if Amber is not "coming and going as she pleases." When they first became partners, they got to know each other and he was the first to see what was under her eyepatch, since he had showed her what was under his helmet. Since then the two became close and eventually fell for each other. However, this had to be helped confessed by Noir, who was blunt about their feelings. After Noir's help, they became love interests and started going out. Mii Mii is like a younger sister to Amber. Amber met Mii while she was traveling the outside universe. Mii introduced herself as Clockwork, the keeper of time. Fascinated by this, Amber obtained assistance from Mii and they became close. Mii refers to her as "onee-san." Noir Though Noir picks on her, teases her, and just plain annoys her, Amber has some respect for him. She has seen what he is capable of doing and doesn't mind his presence. Noir seems to be the only one that is able to understand her dry humor and her sarcasm. The two are, in an odd way, close. Primula Amber and Primula Harvard are good friends because they are able to understand each other. They are also similar in personalities; distant and blunt. Amber sometimes hangs out with her and Clarity, interested in forbidden magic. Clarity Amber and Clarity have been seen hanging out along with Primula and they can be considered decents friends. Clarity usually seeks guidance and clarification about the landwalker world. Snare Snare and Amber are arch enemies. Snare wishes to destroy Amber because she took his victory and holds a deep grudge against her. Whenever they meet, Snare attacks her without thinking, and they usually fight until one of them is nearly dead. Snare is stronger than Amber is but Amber still remains determined to defeat him.